


Homeless

by PrideEqualsVengeance



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Dream is Homeless, Dream is just really focused on him, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, I blame technoblade, Tommy isn't really there, but like angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideEqualsVengeance/pseuds/PrideEqualsVengeance
Summary: Dream is homeless, he likes it that way
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 80





	Homeless

Dream is a man without a home. He likes it that way. He wanders from place to place cultivating power and fear without worry that the things he cares about can be targeted. He doesn’t care about anything. He thinks of Sapnap and George sometimes, thinks of the early day when it was just the three of them and the server was filled with laughter rather than war (he still hears it in the distance sometimes but its never for him, for him their eyes have gone cold), but those days are long gone and he doesn’t need them. The world is his to conquer; even the most valiant of rebels bow to his whims.

Dream is a man without a home. He likes it that way, but sometimes when he visits Tommy in his exile they talk about L’manberg. Tommy talks about the city the way some people talk about Father Christmas; with deep seated wonder and an unerring belief that the magic must be real. Some evenings, Dream takes Cat out of his enderchest and wonders what it would be like to have a place you would give up everything for.

Dream was a man without a home. He likes it that way, but then he talks with Tubbo and sees that compass in his hand. He listens to the fondness in his voice as he talks about his lost friend. But then he sees Wilbur who, even in death, follows Tommy to the end of the Earth. But then he sees the cobblestone tower outside of Techno’s house, the stain on the otherwise carefully cultivated land and listens to Techno blatantly lie to keep Tommy safe. Watches Techno step in front of him at the Nether Portal and wonders what it would be like to have people who would die for you.

Dream is a man without a home, and he blows up the Community House just to make sure. He blows up the memories and the laughter and he forces Tommy’s hand. He forces him to make a choice; ensures that one branch of Tommy’s home will be broken. Soon the rest will too; Dream is a man without a home but he will ensure that he is not the only one.


End file.
